callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SPAS-12
Untitled "The SPAS-12's spread is made more tight with the Holographic Sight when hip-firing. This can make it better for targeting enemies at it's range extent, however aiming down the sight will make the pellets spread more. " Is this confirmed? I had thought that the Holo sight just made the bullets travel farther. Pup42512n 04:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n It does neither, and the grip does neither. Go try in a private match in highrise you can test range by blasting out the windows and you can test spread by shooting a wall and observing the spread of the bullets. Aiming down your sights with all shotguns increases the spread. ~Scuba Steve 2-3-10 I don't mean aiming down the sights. If you look at the article now, one of the trivia bullets claim that the Holo sight decreases spread or some such when it is attached, but not aimed down. Pup42512n 01:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n No, regardless of attachments the bullets will spread randomly in a circle made by the hipfire crosshairs. Scuba Steveo 20:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, in that case, I went ahead and took that sentence out of the trivia, because I think what you're trying to say is that the statement is inaccurate...but I'm not 100% sure. Since pup for some reason didn't take it out. TheFedExPope 03:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Range? I remember one time a trivia said that the Grip attatchment for the SPAS-12 decreases range and the Holographic Sight increases range, but now it says the Grip attatchment increases the range for the SPAS-12... Are any of those facts true? Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hell if I know. I'm wondering the same m'self.Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone needs to test it then. Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Only silencers change range. I'll delete that (and yes, I have witnessed testing). Imrlybord7 18:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) God bless you admin! Toilet Bowl Soldier 18:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aiming down the sight How were the claims about the spread of ADS pellets confirmed? I see good players aim down the sight because they say it does more damage at range. I tried it myself and that seemed to be the case unless Steady Aim was applied, with which I couldn't tell what was better. DuckReconMjr 20:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it does inflict more ranged damage, but the main advantage is that it is more likely to hit because the pellets are wider out.Namfuak 03:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have tested it, with and without aiming down sight and using steady aim in a private match, and there was litterally no difference. Although, if you aim down sight BEFORE you fire and don't go out until AFTER the cocking begins, it will cock SLIGHTLY faster (almost unnoticable). that is the ONLY difference. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::So I've tested it as well and I really want to see proof that ADS increases spread. I cant tell you how many walls I've shot to test this. With the SPAS it seems like ADS decreases the spread. and with the model they are about the same, although I miss more when hipfiring than I do ADS. Course that's because I play hardcore. Shaniqua69 11:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) SoH Pro does not equal faster RoF I've shot the Spas-12 with both SoH Pro and a different Tier 1 Perk, both hip-fire and ADS, with no drastic differences in the RoF. I even timed them, and they both came out to 7 seconds. Can somebody show me a video where SoH pro does increase the RoF? Because to my knowledge from shooting with and without SoH Pro, they shoot the same. One800MyGrits 01:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) SoH Pro does nothing to any gun's RoF. 14:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Then this "A good strategy is to have Sleight of Hand Pro equipped as Perk 1, because it not only dramatically decreases reload time, but also increases the rate of fire when aiming down the sights, because of the pro effect" needs to be taken off. Mostly just what is bolded. One800MyGrits 00:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ironsights SOmeone needs to add an in game picture, please. Bunnokazooie 23:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) The iron sights on Spas-12? There circular but I can't help you if can't list the game in which spas-12 your mentioning?--Dan67 12:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Is this a good shot? I was using this on Terminal in MW2 playing with my bro, he was at the top of the escalators, I was next to one of the pillars, shot and i got a headshot, he was on full health, I had no attachments. Allmy friends are saying that that is impossible, can someone tell me so I can point it out to them. XEYJ That shot is perfectly plausible as long as you weren't using a silencer. I myself have gotten headshots at ~10 yards with the SPAS-12 although by now, this is probably a moot point in your case. Incrognito 17:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank You IW! For making the model so terrifically awful. You give a level 1 shotgun more damage, more range, bigger clip, more ammo, faster RoF, and more attachments? Now everyone is using the SPAZ because now it's overpowered. Why don't you go patch that to? Go look at the SPAS-12 page and the Model 1887 page and every other website and video. The SPAZ has become better than a LEVEL 67 shotgun. Its because all these n00bs that play this game were angry that a high level player that deserved a good gun was killing them. IW either needs to lower the SPAS's range or bring back the Akmbo 1887's. PLEASE... 15:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, this isn't a forum for criticizing the game or the developer. If this really is a concern of yours, maybe you should post to their forum. Incrognito 17:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Treyarch For making the gun actually look like it's real life companion, I've seen 1000 pictures of the gun, and none have the stock folded like it is in MW2. Glad we won't see the Models, dispite them being 200 years old. I'm glad that IW is practically ruined, maybe Respawn will produce something better than their last title. PFC.Stockholm 15:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) IW is joining Respawn Entertainment... --TMOI {Talk} 15:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, but they won't be under Activision. Activision specifically demanded that they release as little detail as possible before the launch and avoid a beta. A beta could've caught some of the probablys like care-package glitchs, javelin, Over powered weapons, unbalanced spawns, unfair killstreaks, the list goes on. Hopefully same shit won't happen with Black Ops.And yes, put your cool face on ^.^ PFC.Stockholm 15:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) That trollface is by me if anyone asks. --Slowrider7 15:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) lolwut? PFC.Stockholm 15:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) If you call it cool face I will stab you in the neck. Slowrider7 15:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it really a SPAS-12 or a variant? It could be a different variant of the SPAS-12,such as LAW-12,SAS-12. Grip SPAZ-12 I've heard that attatching grip to the SPAZ-12 reduces the time it takes to switch it out. Can someone confirm or dismiss this? I have never seen a difference, but that might just be me. Can anyone else confirm this? 01:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't lower switch time between weapons but it might lower the rate of fire since the player is cocking back the front grip on the Spas-12.--Dan67 12:48, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Holo sight on SPAS-12 Does increase range. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN5BTf1_qB8 [[User:DarkSide*|'Dark']][[User talk:DarkSide*|'Side']] 00:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) SEMI OR PUMP? I don't get it, every time someone took it out, they pumped it. It looked like it's pump. XDEATHMAN4aP90x 11:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, in Modern Warfare 2, it is clearly used in pump-action. We won't go into the real-life capabilities, but rest assured that in this game it is solely pump-action and unless I missed something, it is the same in Black-Ops in that regard. Incrognito 17:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it's dual action, you can do either in RL. But just cause it's semi-auto in Singleplayer doesn't mean it's the same in Multiplyer. The M16A4 in Modern Warfare is a prime example, full-auto in single, burst-fire in multiplayer. The Smuff 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : As stated above, I was referring to firing-modes of the SPAS specifically in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty: Black Ops (you know 'this game' and 'in Black Ops'). I understand that in real-life it can be used in a pump-action and semi-automatic mode of firing. Also, I never stated, nor saw anyone state that they saw it used in semi-auto mode in any gameplay videos (at least no where in this article's discussion). I was merely saying that in multiplayer, it has always been pump-action and that to the best of my knowledge, it is also pump-action in Black Ops. Incrognito 22:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it was semi-auto in MP. I remember seeing footage of some guy firing shots without a pump animation playing in between them. Darkman 4 22:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You're absolutely confirmed, I just watch in-game (multiplayer) parts of the most recent Xbox Insider release and the SPAS was semi-auto, without a doubt, no pumping or anything. I stand corrected. I have edited the information on the main page about the firing mode under Black Ops and Multiplayer. Incrognito 17:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::As it is already mentioned, the SPAS-12 is a 12 gauge select fire shotgun, it is pumped to load the firing chamber through the lower tubular magazine but it is still able to fire in semi-automatic mode after switching the fire mechanism - In real life that is* ::Wiki-waffle 14:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Move to SPAS I think since it is only called a SPAS in-game in Black Ops, and the SPAS-12 is a variant thereof, then wouldn't it make sense to have this page simply as SPAS? YuriKaslov 04:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :By that logic shouldn't they be separate articles, since the M16 is separate from the M16A4? [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] 17:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We've been discussing merging the different M60 and M16 pages for a while. 02:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm on the merge side of that debate, I mean it's just as easy to list what variant appears in what game under their respective sections. In the long run, I think it will help the users who are looking for guns (in all their variants) that span multiple titles. This article especially, because as far as I know, the only difference between the 'SPAS-12' of Modern Warfare 2 and the 'SPAS' of Black Ops is that the name is abbreviated in the latter (as opposed to being an actual variant). Incrognito 17:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::SPAS-12 (modern warfare 2) and SPAS (Black Ops) they should be the equivalent? Wiki-waffle 14:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Primary?! Will shotguns again be a primary in BO, ala COD4? I loved that in MW, and was kinda upset with the lack of balance in MW2. The SPAS, with its long range would make an excellent balanced weapon in BO. Also does anyone know the firing delay and thus the ROF on the new SPAS? Shaniqua69 18:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :It will be semi-auto, with a ROF similar to the W@W M1 Garand. I'd also like to point out that the range seems to be significantly greater than the past shotguns, so I'm hoping that shotguns might actually be worth using now. 18:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :It will have short range like cod4 shotguns did because with long range in mw2 it was overpowered. 19:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) BO Grip = Stock Unfolded? Just throwing this out there, but in Black Ops does anyone think by attaching the grip to the SPAS-12 it will unfold the stock of the gun? I only say this after seeing that the Skorpion "grip" gives it a wire stock. I'd love if attaching a grip unfolded it, it just looks somewhat odd when folded and looks more awesome unfolded. Draco122 11:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I'll be damned. This is the first shotgun in a Call of Duty game to truly be balanced. It's more powerful than the shotguns in CoD4 and 5, and on-par with that of MW2, but as a primary and semi-auto. The other shotguns can't even come close (the stakeout is too weak, the Olympia's reload is too long, and the HS-10 doesn't have enough rounds to truly be effective.) YuriKaslov 17:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree. And I have to admit, this is the first shotgun I've ever enjoyed using. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The SPAS suffer's no draw back from using a suppressor? so the multiplayer section of the BO part of the SPAS-12 article claims that the suppressor has no effect on it's range, spread, and damage....and id like to see proof of that because as far as i remember suppressor's on a shotgun were a terrible idea. Can someone clarify this for me? 01:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Cave Weasel :No damage reduction. YuriKaslov 02:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :alright, well if that's all it does, then should the page be edited to say that?Cave Weasel 00:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I would very much like to see some proof or references to back this up. I can't just take someone's word (especially on a wiki site) on this. Someone said the suppressor doesn't have any drawbacks, well where is the proof to back up this claim? Show me the proof. 16:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :see here. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 17:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Naming In Modern Warfare 2, the name is "SPAS-12", but in Black Ops, the name is "Spas-12". Should we have a different page just like we did with FAMAS and Famas? 30pxPvt. Trueblood Hello? 06:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Is it really semi-automatic? This weapon may seem semi-automatic in black ops, but if you see someone shooting it in third person, you will see him pumping it really fast after each shot. This suggests that it's pump-action. :That was done to conserve disc space. Just like people only having like 6 hitboxes. Or MW2's bullpup weapons reloading in an identicle fashion to the non-bullpup weapons in third person. YuriKaslov 21:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, notice how the M16 and Commando have identical firing sounds? or how both AKs have the exact same reload animation? It's to conserve disk space.-Mph2044438 Febuary 19,2011 The Iron Sights don't increase accuracy on Black Ops I've noticed that other weapons increase their accuracy when aiming. I don't know if this is true with all shotguns, or just the Spas-12, but aiming does nothing to increase accuracy here. Correct me if I'm wrong. 01:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, aiming with shotguns make the spread of the pellets wider, so technically you should aim at low ranges and hipfire at long, but aiming with shotguns is only helpful with the Stakeout. if you use the SPAS-12, steady aim is recommended ;) RC95 21:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) SPAS-12 Black Ops Since this is Black Ops they should have put the supremely better SPAS-15 in the game instead. It has Box Cartridge Ammunition with reload speed on par with assault rifles. 01:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm what? The article states there is no reason not to put a Suppressor on the SPAS-12 in BO simply due to the fact that damage and range are not damaged by it. With a buckshot another tactic would be to have them come to a position that the shotgun would be better for by luring them with the minimap unsilenced.Not only should we add this, but we should get rid of the trivia that says the this shotgun is the only shotgun to accept a Suppressor.Every shotgun in Black Ops Multiplayer is the only shotgun to accept it's respective attachment. That is like saying pistols are the only sidearm to accept attachments, or saying that the Ballistic Knife is the only secondary weapon that is a guaranteed OHK. It is not needed. 21:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia Contrbutor Silencer I'm going to be honest. The Spas-12 is on of my all time favorite shotguns in the CoD series. I personally like to equip it with a silencer. Not because I want to be stealthy, but because it seems that the Spas-12 has a slight range increase with a silencer equipped. It also seems to have a tighter spread. Almost like the silencer is a choke. That's completely my own opinion. I don't know whether anyone else out there agrees with me. Red Delta 01:57, September 27, 2011 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with putting on a silencer, just remember you have reduced range when it's equipped.--Dan67 12:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) The November Patch... the patch did NOT increase the damage at all!.i tried the SPAS 12 with Grip and, just like all the other shotguns it's still horrible and seems like just before the patch.i messaged Sledgehammer that the shotguns are underpowered and hopefully they will listen to me and fix this.i know shotguns shouldnt destroy people from 2000 feet away.but if the shotguns will be primarys,they need to be at least useful.Elite 22:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, yes it f*cking did! I was spasing everyone without the grip the first time that I used it after the patch! I got the grip on the first level that I ever used it! It's more powerful than it was before that's for sure. It could be more powerful but it's already enough. What those crack heads in sledgehammer should be focusing on is making the .44 magnum not suck major a*ss! Salted Pingas 06:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) okay,i'll admit it,i was wrong.i tried the SPAS-12 and grip 3 days after the patch and it works wonders with range or damage.maybe i had a Sh*tty connection,no clue,but i take back what i said,i even loved the SPAS 12 enough i managed to get up to level 30,almost to Gold CamoElite It was not patched. Patch notes or another viable source (ie. 402,ATVI) or didn't happen. YT comments does not count as a viable source. 23:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) nooby question,after i thought it got patched,i started to use Steady Aim which,i think may have confused me and led me to believe me that it did get patched,i had a feeling it didn't get patched,after all i WAS using Damage and Grip and it worked fine.but when i prestiged and lost Damage yesterday it was a nightmare to work with.does Steady Aim increase the one hit kill range?Elite 06:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) For MW3, I don't believe the Spas-12 was part of the shotgun patch, I think it has always had 8 pellets, and the damage remained unchanged? XAriexx 21:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Rate of fire and damage "Using the grip attachment allows the SPAS-12 to shoot about 10% faster than a SPAS-12 without the grip attachment. (Confirmed on XBox 360)." Someone please remove this wrong information. Also, damage was increased to 30-14 after the patch: http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=4065 What patch and when? And the thing is removed in a second. 16:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The patch that removed the increased pellets with extended mags and gave the KSG and USAS 9 pellets with any attachment. *facepalm* I thought you were at first talking about Black Ops. Anyway, only USAS 12 and KSG 12 got buffed, and Striker got nerfed. Others were untouched. 16:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Please look at my link. The damage was carefully tested and confirmed to be 30-14. Ok. And sign your posts with ~~~~ so we know who left the post. 17:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Post-patch damage About the Post-patch damage (30-14), is that with the damage profiency or bare? 00:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC)drew I think it's bare. I could be wrong, though. Commander Shepard: "You're just a machine, and machines can be broken!" 00:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Spas-12 itself "The Spas-12 inaccurate at long range, somewhat accurate in mid-range and Lethal at close range. Some people will like this shotgun and some will dislike it but the spas-12 itself has proven some usefulness in Modernwarfare 2, Black ops and Modern Warfare 3" Quote about the Spas-12--Dan67 12:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Please remove this "While the Grip's main purpose is useless on pump-action shotguns, it does increase the SPAS-12's RPM and slightly, and it does improve accuracy slightly." This is wrong. The grip only reduces recoil, but since the recoil always settles between shots, it's useless. Rate of fire and spread are unaffected. Why is this still on the page. It was tested by multiple people that grip doesn't change rof. SPAS-12 Black Ops II? Who else thinks that Harper is holding a SPAS-12 here? Shadowking58 19:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) BO2 Trivia Just saying, should someone add that the SPAS-12 used by Menendez in the mission Suffer With Me was the Third-Person model from MW2? 01:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC)69.242.140.33 It's not. It's the Black Ops model just with the stock extended. 03:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) BO2 Trivia *In 1980's, the SPAS-12 appears to be Raul Menendez 's favourite weapon, as he stole Noriega's in "Time and Fate " and had his own in "Suffer With Me ". Is there any reason for the continue deleting of this Content? Isn't this correct or something?